Tuesday
by Elissar
Summary: It's Cyborg's turn to have a bad day. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is part of the week the Teen Titans are having, I'm going to try my best to make them separate but some things may reference back to the other stories, so if this confuses you, read the story before it and so on.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans- I don't own 'em

Tuesday 

It had been a few hours ago that they had brought Robin in from his fight with the now deceased Slade.

Robin had won, but only by a small margin, and Cyborg had to work hard to keep his friend alive after all the wounds Slade had inflicted.

It was a few minuets past midnight; the doctors that he had called in were working on Robin, and would be some time before they were done.

The other Titans were waiting outside the Medical lab just like him, he had briefed them on Robins condition when the he went into surgery but he had left out some of the bad things…he saw no reason to make his friends worry anymore than they already were.

He needed something to do, and some fresh air. "I'm going out side guys, just have to collect my thoughts, get some fresh air, you know?" The others just nodded in response.

He walked out of the Medical wing and towards the elevator, he saw Raven heading in the direction of her room, but didn't give it a second thought as he got into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor.

Stepping out into the cool night air he took a deep breath and let it out. He began to walk around the island the Tower was on, but when he got to the gerage he had an idea.

'Why not go out for a little drive, it'll clear you head, not to mention, you haven't taken her out in awhile, she misses you.'

'But the guys won't know where I am.' He was struggling with himself, standing at the car's door, deciding whether or not to open it.

'You'll only be gone for half an hour, they won't even notice, and if worse comes to worse you right are has your communicator in it, they can find you with that.' Cyborg had convinced…himself. He opened the door and got in the car. Started it up and was on his way, he pressed a button on the dashboard and a bridge between the island and the mainland quickly popped up.

Driving was Cyborg's favorite way to ease stress and his mind, just like Raven's was meditation.

---

"Enjoy your drive while you _still_ can Cyborg, for soon you will pay for what you took from me." A figure in shadow clenched its fist as his glowed red.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to both my reviewers.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, would I have to right FanFics about it?

Cyborg smashed the pedal to the floor; it only survived because he had built it, and tore his way down the deserted streets. Jump City was almost always like this in the early morning.

Everything went through his mind, why had Slade just come back, out of the blue and tried to kill Robin? There seemed to be no reason for it, but since when have psychopaths needed a reason? Slade, however, always had one, every move he made was calculated for every outcome, and he was three steps ahead at all times. Well not any more, now they'd never know.

He just kept driving, going nowhere, just going with the flow. He let his mind clear.

He stopped at what was a dead end. Debris from a building being demolished had fallen into the street causing some damage, the street wasn't a main thoroughfare and was to be left that way for several days.

The way the building looked it could be called deconstructing rather than demolishing, someone new to the area wouldn't be able to tell if it was going up or coming down.

It was only about halfway done with a large portion of the metal skeleton underneath showing, piles and stacks of material everywhere, cranes towering hundreds of feet in the air holding tools and crates.

Cyborg recognized the building, a former HIVE academy; they'd shut it down months ago, and just convinced the city to level it.

He got out and walked to the gate closing in the site. He found the padlock cut in half.

"Some stupid kids are gonna get themselves killed in there." He walked in. He didn't see or hear anyone around which included the figure cloaked in the shadow between two broken streetlamps.

---

Brother Blood watched as Cyborg pulled up to and stopped at his former school 'A fitting place for revenge' he thought with malice.

"Alpha Team, move to the roof, Bravo Team follow him up from the ground floor. No one is to compromise their position with orders from me. Proceed with the pre-established plan. Understood?" He spoke into a microphone in the collar of his shirt, and received confirmation from his agents.

---

Cyborg walked through the destruction site looking for the assumed vagrants, he wasn't going to arrest them, just get them out of this place before something bad happened. As far as he was concerned, the sooner the better.

"This place is giving me the creeps…" he entered the first floor of the building; all the doors and windows had already been removed. He got out the flashlight equipped to his shoulder, illuminating the room.

He heard noises; he was picking up sound a few floors above him, sounds like footsteps. He began to climb a nearby flight of stairs, the elevators and their doors having already been removed. When he reached the third floor he heard a large crash and then cries for help. He began to run.

Bursting through the door on to the 6th floor he saw the situation at hand. A young girl about 13 crying for help for what looked like a boy about a year older than she.

The boy was trapped under a pile of bricks that had fallen on him, stacked too high by the workers. Luckily for the boy, only his legs were trapped, otherwise he would have been crushed.

"It's gonna be alright, I'm here to help." Said Cyborg as he ran over to the boy who looked strangely calm. 'Ahh, shit, he's goin' into shock.' He realized.

He raised his arm to call for an ambulance. "This is Cyborg with the Teen Titans, I need an ambulance at-" he was cut off when a brick smashed into his arm, bashing his communicator to bits.

"Hey, what the-" He was cut off yet again as the little girl battered him across the room with strength rivaling Starfire's.

---

"All teams, attack is a go. Kill him."

---

Cyborg got to his feet and dusted himself off, the he stared at the two kids on the other side of the room, one with bricks floating around him and the other hovering a few inches off the ground.

"I guess you don't need my help…"

"Wonder where Cy is." Beast Boy commented. It was almost 2:30

"He probably just went for a drive, it's alright, he earned it." Raven replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Beast Boy responded.

"We are-" It was Cyborg's turn to cut them off.

"I don't care who you are!" he began to charge forward "I just know you're goin' down!"

He ran towards the stunned enemies using his arms to shield him from the hailstorm of bricks coming his way. The telekinetic ran out of ready bricks and had to concentrate on the pile for more, Cyborg saw an opening and after forming his arm into his cannon blasted the nameless HIVE member clear across the floor and into a steel beam, knocking him out.

During all of this, his team mate had flown around Cyborg and rammed into his back at full speed, intending to tear right through him, but she had only managed to shatter both arms completely. She fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

Cyborg turned around "You may have her strength kid, but you don't got he durability!"

At that moment, the rest of Alpha team emerged all around him, five more in all.

---

"This is Alpha leader, we've made contact, he walked right into Kinetic's trap."

"Good, offer no assistance to the new members of your team, see how they fare on their own."

"Affirmative."

---

"More of you? Alright, who wants it first?" Cyborg boasted, pointing at them all as he turned around.

"I'll take you on bucket-o-bolts." Said one of them, about 16 years old, fireballs hovering off his palms.

Putting his arm forward and doing the very clichéd but smooth hand gesture "Bring it on."

A/N: I stopped mid thought steam due to time constraints, this one will be more like a two parter with in a story, hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Jayman…I love you, you rock hardcore! Maybe I should re-title this "THE BEST STORY EVER!" and I might get a few more hits.

Disclaimer: I keep wanting to make these funny for every chapter I write, but it's hard.

Man walks into a bar "OW!"…I do not own Teen Titans.

It was dark; the only light was coming from the fire in the palms of Cyborg's enemy and a light glow from the Titan himself.

Fire came screaming at Cyborg as he rushed at his opponent but fire has no mass and no force behind it. Cyborg planted his left fist into the teen's face, crushing his nose and knocking out more than a few teeth.

The other HIVE members all took a step back in fear and shock, they didn't know he was this tough, but they'd never battled any of the Titans before.

"Who's next?" Cyborg said with a devilish grin?

"Get him!" Said the leader. The battle began.

Cyborg was surrounded but four sub-par HIVE students weren't going to stop him. He picked a direction to attack in at random. 'No need to think this one through.' He attacked to the west.

He had attacked in the direction of the leader the strongest of the group; literally his only strength was strength. He and Cyborg met half way and he through the half metal teen a good 20 feet away.

Cyborg had been surprised by the power as he flew across the room, a mistake he would not make again. He tried to get up but was hit with a barrage of items and energy attacks. It knocked him back down and pushed him another few yards.

All four were lined up, about to finish him off. Cyborg saw his opportunity lying on the ground. He formed his right arm into the cannon and blasted the ceiling above his adversaries. Three dived out of the way to either side, but one was caught in the avalanche of concrete and plaster and taken out of the fight.

Rising to his feet, Cyborg decided to take out the lone student before he could rejoin with his friends. It was the one who had hit him with energy attacks. The boy fired a volley at Cyborg but they were met with blasts from his cannon. For being hundreds and hundreds of pounds, Cyborg is pretty fast.

Cyborg planted his foot into the boy's face when he jumped into the air to strike him. His enemy had gone out like a light. That left only two.

---

The leader and his last teammate watched a Cyborg defeated their teammate with ease.

"I'll get up close and go hand to hand with him. You stay back and pick up something heavy to drop on him. Be ready when I say."

"Got it."

---

"Let's finish this." The leader stared Cyborg down.

"Let's do it then." Cyborg responded.

Cyborg and the Alpha Team leader were charging at one another. Cyborg noticed the other one standing a few yards behind him, muttering something and concentrating.

"_You're _going down." Said Cyborg as he fired his cannon. The beam passed only inches from the leader's head. Hitting the second teen in the chest and sending him crashing to the wall 40 feet away.

"You missed!" the leader laughed.

"Did I?" Cyborg responded, the leader turned around to see his only other teammate unconscious.

All he could say was "Shit."

Cyborg hit the distracted man with a devastating punch that sent him tumbling into the open stairwell, and all the way down.

The destruction on the open room was immense for such a short battle. Debris everywhere, pieces of concrete, brick, metal and even some full length steel beams from the ceiling.

Cyborg had just taken a moment to rest when Bravo Team came running down the stairs and lined up in front of him about 45 feet away. Six new enemies he had to fight with.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Cyborg said to the one that looked like the leader, feeling compelled to ask.

"We're the backup plan!" He responded.

'This is gonna be a long night.' Thought Cyborg.

"So how do you want to die?" Asked one of them, thinking they were being extremely clever. The others sniggered.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing." Cyborg raised his right arm and blasted a beam into a steel I-beam at his feet.

The explosion made it fly into the air, then come back down once and skip off of the ground and raise to about chest high before hammering into the four on his left, and going out of the open air building, and plummeting to the ground below with its victims still 'attached' to it, parts of them anyway.

The other two gawked in shock, slowly looking back and forth to the Titan and back to where their teammates had stood only moments before, where some _still_ did. One lost their dinner. Cyborg began to walk slowly towards them with a look like they had just set fire to his mother…while she was driving his car, on his face.

They began to hurl attacks at him, but they were so gripped by fear that they didn't notice their strikes passing through the hologram Cyborg, or the real one for that matter as he came up behind him and smashed their heads together. They both fell to the floor.

"Some back up." Chuckled Cyborg.

"That was only the appetizer, Cyborg. Are you ready for the main course?"

"Blood! You losin' your touch? These last couple of students sucked!"

"Alas, they were only what remained of my last school after you shut me down!" He went for talking to screaming quickly "And I'm going to make you pay for _everything_!"

"I don't think so!" Cyborg took a fighting stance facing Blood. 'I was right, tonight will be a long night.'

For the second time in as many days, it began to rain.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the advice Jay. I'll use it. Sorry it took so long for an update, I have been getting loads of homework every day and have scarcely a minuet to write.

Rain poured all around them, it was like a typhoon. Water fell in drops the size of golf balls on open ground and broken walls, it ran down the steps in a torrent and was blow into the building from all sides on all floors from a wind that they couldn't feel. It pooled in wheelbarrows and dump trucks, it collected in holes, fell into barrels, and gathered in gutters for mob mentality.

It rained like god himself was pouring it on and no intention of stopping anytime soon. The wind whipped and shoved, pushed and howled but a silent scream, it had no voice. Its only sign of existence was the pelting in the streets.

Cyborg was as drenched, as he could be, the ground where Brother Blood stood was dry, the rain was unable to caress him, to cleanse his soul, to wash his filth away.

They stood in front of one another Cyborg with a stoic glare, Blood with a devious smirk. Lighting flashed around them momentarily encasing them in light. Eleven seconds later a crack of thunder followed. Both fighters took this as their cue to begin.

Racing forward Cyborg made his opening volley a punch with his right hand. Blood caught his fist and smirked but he had fallen in the trap and found himself exploding through the next two ceilings with a left uppercut. Cyborg jumped through the holes his enemy had made and was on top of him before Blood could recover.

Blood was on his hands and knees and was kicked across the room, rolling all the way.

He got to his feet "You'll pay for that too." He said coldly He fired a blast from his palm, hitting Cyborg in the chest and sending him to the ground. This time it was Blood's turn to be vicious as he kicked the prone Cyborg in the head and then followed it up by throwing Cyborg through the last ceiling before the open air.

Blood was not quick to follow; he waltzed up the stairs.

Cyborg shook his head; it was pounding, Blood had pulled out all the stops this time. He got to his feet.

Blood was standing a few feet away from the stairs, ready to start again.

Cyborg ran at Blood full tilt, who was still standing there with a smug look on his face.

"I'm gonna _wipe_ that smile of your face!" Cyborg threw a punch for Blood's head but it was dogged. He turned and tried to kick him but failed again. He brought up his cannon and shot it at Blood.

Blood raised his hands and caught the oncoming sonic blast. The shockwave threw up a large amount of dust and debris, but when it cleared Blood was still standing were he had been, with not a scratch on him.

"My turn." Said Blood as a large beam of red energy with a black core was sent hurtling towards Cyborg.

Cyborg had been standing in front of crane near the edge of the structure, as he dived out of the way, the energy only missing him by fractions of an inch he felt the heat coming from it, intense heat that was evaporating the rain around it as it traveled; it melted the outer layer of Cyborg's chest plate. Having missed him the beam continued on its path and struck the crew cab of the crane. A sphere of black energy encased the upper section of the crane, the diameter about 12 feet, it changed to red and then the matter in the orb could be seen, shrouded in black, being ripped to shreds at the subatomic level, proton by proton; electrons were stripped and neutrons split, then the sphere collapsed inwards and nothing remained. This had all taken place in less than one second.

'I can't be hit by that, and I can't let him walk away with a weapon like that.' Blood was standing in the same place as he was when he had fired, he was enjoying the look of shock and fear on Cyborg's face.

"You know I can't let you leave here with a power like that, Blood." Cyborg said coldly.

"Well then, you'll just have to finish this, _right now_…"

"If it's gotta go down like that than so-be-it." Cyborg steeled himself for the final part of the fight, he had to take Blood down, and maybe finish the job if it came to that, not something he like but he was a realist. 'There may be no way around it.'

Blood had a cool look of confidence about him, and it made Cyborg uneasy, like he'd been waiting for a chance to do this for a while now; but at this moment, that didn't matter in the slightest. He took of running directly at Blood.

He charged at Blood, both fists ready. He punched Blood in the stomach and then in the mouth, he kept up his attack not even giving his foe time to breath. He kicked Blood in the chest, sending his sprawling onto the ground, he followed that with a vicious kick to the ribs, sending Blood rolling even further; he wasn't in a rage, he hadn't lost his marbles, he just knew that this guy was going to take everything he had and then-some.

Blood was getting to his feet some yards away, Cyborg ran over, both fists clenched together and brought them down on the back of his adversaries head sending him back to the cold wet concrete, his aura still not allowing any rain to wet his person. Cyborg kicked Blood again in the ribs, earning a coughing gasp from his enemy.

Blood was lying on top of a bag of concrete, face up, Cyborg aimed his canon at what looked like a barely consciences opponent only to have him roll to the side when he fired. His beam hit the bag a massive cloud of concrete chocked the air. Cyborg's human eye could not see anything but he quickly changed his cybernetic one to the inferred spectrum.

He could see Blood, standing 15 yards away from him standing out, bright as day, through the thick cloud of concrete, which the rain was quashing quickly. He took a few steps forward, out of the cloud and shook some of the rain-mixed concrete off of him. Blood was looked unfazed by the furious set of attacks he had just undergone; he looked almost as if he had enjoyed them.

"Oh Cyborg, you will have to do much better than that if you want to see the dawn…" Blood taunted.

"I will!" Yelled Cyborg as he picked up a large piece of pipe and ran at Blood. He swung the pipe at Blood's head, making direct contact and eliciting a satisfying thud.

Cyborg nearly dropped the pipe in horror as Blood remained statuesque, not even quivering from the might blow. Cyborg struck Blood's head a second, and a third time, still getting no effect. He used the pipe on Blood's chest only to have it bend around him. He punched Blood once in the stomach and nearly broke his hand. He backed off a few steps and fired his cannon into Blood. Still he stood there, unmoving, as if waiting for his turn. Cyborg fired several more blasts and followed them up with a missile hidden in his left shoulder, but when the smoke cleared Blood was standing in the same position as before, completely unharmed.

"Are you quite finished?" Blood asked almost nonchalantly.

"…"

"I'll take that as a **yes!**" Blood yelled the last word as he rushed forward and punched Cyborg in the chest, sending him straight through the only remaining walls on the roof, the stairwell. Cyborg landed ten yards from the edge.

'Anyone catch the plates on that bus?' He was in a daze, his vision was slowly returning from a haze as he got to his feet. Blood was already there, behind him. Before Cyborg could even turn around he was kicked in the back and sent flying across the roof again. Getting to his feet he almost didn't dodge the red beam coming at him and was almost caught in the blast radius as the beam "ate" a large whole in the roof.

'Shit that was too close, I gotta get personal, I can't let him use it.' Was all Cyborg was thinking as he dodged shot after shot of Blood's destructive new power. He bobbed and weaved his way around the roof and many of the new skylights in it, until he was close enough to Blood and counter attacked. He leapt on to Blood and shoved his right arm cannon in his face.

"Say goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Blood said sarcastically as his hand came up through Cyborg's right arm like a finely edged sword.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Jay and Loaned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Blood punched the stunned Cyborg in the chest, sending him to the ground a few yards away.

Cyborg tried to raise him self to his knees but only fell back on his face after forgetting his missing arm.

Blood walked over to him slowly, enjoying Cyborg's sudden collapse of demeanor.

Cyborg received a savage kick in the chest, denting the already scorched metal and sending him yet another few yards. He regained his composer, he had too, this is how people lost battles, one thing changes and it all pivots, he got back up, Blood was coming closer. He looked at where his arm should have been, where it was, and grimaced. Blood had stopped about 20 feet away; Cyborg squared against him.

Blood began firing pot shots at Cyborg, again forcing him to leap around the rooftop with as much agility and speed he could muster. Blast after blast came for him, Blood was firing haphazardly around, shooting in Cyborg's direction but not much more, still forcing all Cyborg had in reflexes to show themselves.

Cyborg knew what he had to do but he knew that Blood was trying to draw him into the same trap as before, he had to let him think he was, then strike as fast as he could, finish it, before Blood could do the same. He threw a metal bar at Blood with his free hand, causing Blood to block it and giving him the crucial milliseconds he needed to get out of the line of fire and into striking distance of his foe.

Cyborg raced at Blood from high, coming down to deliver his blow, his adversary turned to face him but found he was too late as Cyborg's feet connected with the villainous school teacher simultaneously, sending both of them to the ground. Cyborg lay on the ground for a moment, looking up, seeing a crane overhead, a dozen steel beams suspended from its boom.

Brother Blood and Cyborg both scrambled to get to their feet, they were back where they had started, Cyborg's arm was nearby. Cyborg tackled Blood sending them both to the ground yet again. They rolled around, trading punches, Cyborg doing his best to keep Blood to distracted to use his weapon, they wrestled, then threw themselves away from one another and were, again, back were they started.

The stood facing each other, Blood at the edge of the building, the rain still coming down in sheets, one bolt of lighting flashed, the thunder was absent. Cyborg's severd arm was only a few feet to his left, he would have to jump, be as fast as he could. They stared for an eternity, but then the second lighting blot flashed; their cue

Cyborg dived to his left, using almost all his power reserves to give him an extra boost, his battery was mostly drained now, but it had to be done.

Blood fired as Cyborg jumped, the beam collided with Cyborg's leg as he dived, vaporizing it in an instant.

Cyborg didn't care, he was about to reach his goal, Blood started to turn to finish him off, Cyborg was now in a very vulnerable position. Then Blood saw what he was going for, what he had landed on, what he was arming, what he was firing.

Cyborg shot the cannon's final remaining charge, but the angle he had chosen was not for Blood, but for the crane above his head, the very crane that was holding many tons worth of steel.

The cord was struck, it was snapped; the metal began to fall.

"No…" Was all Blood said as the many beams of steel crashed into him, crushing him of the edge and continuing with him all the way to the mud and water below.

Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief before the warnings that all his sensors were giving him stopped and he shut down. Just before he did he thought he heard his name being called, but he couldn't be sure.

Cyborg's mechnical eye came to life first; it took in its surroundings, he was in his room, he could tell his batteries were recharging, his human eye soon followed.

"Uhhh, what happened?" He asked to the room, he didn't know whether it was occupied or not but he got an answer.

"You got in a knock-down-drag-out with Brother Blood remember?" It was Beast Boy.

"And you were seriously injured…" added Starfire.

"Luckily for you though, most of your parts are replaceable." Said Raven, motening to his arm and leg which he now noticed had tempory replacements installed, it would take him a few days to build new limbs or repair the old ones but these would do for now.

"How'd you find me?" Blood had destroyed his communicator and the tracking device along with it.

"The incomplete call to 911, it took us forever to trace it back, but we did, even without Robin's help." Beast Boy came down a little after the last part of what he said.

"Before you ask he's doing fine right now, still in a coma but stable. And all you need is your batteries to recharge." Raven added, seeing his mouth open in question again.

"What day is it?" Cyborg couldn't keep himself from asking.

"It's a about five minuets past midnight, Wednesday." Raven told him.

A/N: Another one coming soon, a few of you seem to like them, however few that may be, it calls me to write.


End file.
